


Bad Decisions

by DarkShade



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Human!Gideon, Married Couple, Rip!Fic, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 04:11:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18886930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkShade/pseuds/DarkShade
Summary: Rip Hunter and his partner Sara Lance are the best at what they do.But as good as he is professionally, Rip's personal life is a lot more complicated that it should be.





	Bad Decisions

**Author's Note:**

> A random idea I had last night that I amazingly wrote today.  
> More may be written in this universe.

The music played softly in the ballroom as the couple walked in. They strolled round the room slowly taking in every entrance and exit as well as every member of security before they moved onto the dance floor.

“You know you really do rock the tux,” Sara noted as she and Rip danced, making him roll his eyes at her, “As much as I hate these missions at least we do look great.”

“Yes, the green dress was a good choice,” Rip replied dryly, spinning her out and back to him.

Sara chuckled, “I have a great dresser. Are we ready?”

“That depends,” Rip noted asking, “Eye in the sky?”

“Just waiting for the system to reset,” the cheerful voice came in their ear, “I’ll let you know.”

“Guess we keep dancing,” a mischievous smile touched Sara’s lips, “We could use this time for you to tell me if you ever asked that nurse out.”

“What nurse?” Rip asked.

“The one who lives in your building that smiles and flirts outrageously every time she sees you,” Sara teased, “Or is pretty and smart not your type?”

Rip stared at her hard, “At what point in time have I ever discussed my personal life with you?”

“So, that’s a no to the nurse,” Sara mused with a smirk, “What about Felicity? She’s cute.”

Rip glared at her, “You mean the woman who is listening to every word we say?”

Sara grinned at him.

“No offence to you, Felicity,” Rip said softly, “But I don’t see you in that way.”

“None taken,” the amused reply came.

“Besides if what I heard passing the locker room yesterday was real,” Rip smiled amused, “She and our new guy have become very friendly.”

The small squeak of surprise in their ear made Sara grin, “Felicity, you and Ollie. That is gossip I should have known long before now.”

“Sara, you are not the person to talk about relationships since you’re seeing two people,” Rip reminded her, “Leonard in Central City and Ava in Star City isn’t it?”

“Well,” the smirk crossed her face, “Some days I need to ride and others I need…”

“I beg you not to finish that sentence,” Rip interrupted her, “You are practically my sister, Sara. I do not need to hear what you need.”

Before she could retort Felicity spoke up, “System is reset. You can go now.”

“Thank God,” Rip murmured as he moved, and Sara slid her arm through his.

They started through the crowd and reached the back entrance, Sara giggled in a way she never would in real life as they made their way past the security guard. Rip giving the woman standing there a shrug as he helped Sara past as though heading to the restrooms.

“I always wonder how you’re so good at acting drunk,” Rip murmured as Sara straightened up.

Sara grinned at him, “Wouldn’t you like to know.”

They moved through the building silently, the way they’d been trained and easily found the office. 

“It’s locked,” Sara said softly.

Rip checked the rooms along the corridor, “I have an open one. Feel like a climb?”

Entering the room, Sara slid her dress off revealing the catsuit beneath. Opening the window Sara tossed her dress to Rip before she slid out the window while Rip kept watch.

“You okay?” Rip asked softly after a few minutes.

“Fine,” Sara stated sharply in his ear.

He waited, listening to the sounds of his partner as she opened the window to the office before the clicking of keys and their tech specialist giving instructions. Normally he would be the one hacking the computer, but Sara was the more agile of them. A few minutes later she reappeared through the window.

Handing Rip the flash drive, Sara took her dress back and slid it on. She nodded and they started to the door, stalling when they heard people outside.

“I hate doing this,” Sara sighed.

“So do I,” Rip replied before nodding, “Shall we?”

Resting her hands on his shoulders, Sara bounced up wrapping her legs around his waist pretending to nuzzle his neck while Rip fell out the door holding her.

“Sorry mate,” he slurred at the man there, “She’s a vixen. Can’t help myself.”

Without another word Sara slid off Rip and dragged him away. They continued through the building and into the van where Felicity was waiting.

Without a word she started to drive.

 

Rip and Sara left Felicity logging in the van in the basement while they headed up to the penthouse which was now the Directors office. Their offices had once been a hotel, so it had a private elevator to the penthouse which now required fingerprint access.

Rip and Sara stood in silence as the elevator moved up the floors, they’d worked together long enough that they didn’t feel the need to fill in the quiet time.

“Agent Hunter, Agent Lance,” Director Ryder greeted them, sitting behind her desk looking as poised and composed as always, “Do you have something for me?”

Rip placed the flash drive on the desk, “The information on Merlyn, as requested.”

Gideon Ryder picked up the drive and slid it into her computer, “Excellent work as always.”

They nodded and remained silent as she studied the screen in front of her.

“Miss Lance,” Gideon turned to Sara, “We have several new recruits this week. I thought it would be a good idea for you to spend time giving them a self-defence lesson tomorrow.”

Sara grinned, “Sounds fun.”

“Excellent,” Gideon smiled, “Go home and get some sleep. Mr Hunter, if you would wait around for a few more minutes. I have some things I need to speak to you about.”

“Oh, in trouble with the boss,” Sara murmured, elbowing him.

Rip rolled his eyes but said nothing waiting until Sara got in the elevator. Once she was gone he followed their boss through the set of doors at the back of the room. The moment he walked through Gideon had him pressed against the wall and in a deep kiss. Rip’s arms locked around her waist holding her close before pulling her across to the bed. 

 

Rip lay on the bed watching Gideon slide into her dress again.

“We can’t keep doing this,” he said softly, moving to pull the zip up and pressing a soft kiss to her shoulder, “This isn’t a secret I can keep much longer.”

Gideon frowned at him, “We both know exactly why we can’t tell anyone.”

“Then we stop,” Rip whispered as he began to dress.

She stepped into him, resting her hand on his chest before touching her lips to his neck, “Do you want to stop?”

Closing his eyes Rip leaned into her touches, “We should never had started.”

“I know,” Gideon breathed, “And it wasn’t like we just decided to start having sex. The mission was complicated and the aftermath unexpected.”

“Gideon…”

“But telling people,” she continued, “You know what that would do to the one person we both love.”

“Miss Ryder,” the intercom sprung to life, “Miranda Coburn is here to see you.”

“And here is the woman we would hurt,” Gideon said before tapping the control she replied, “Send her up, Zari,” returning to her office while Rip finished pulling on his clothes.

 

Rip walked in to the office just as the elevator dinged announcing its arrival and the brunette stepped out with her baby boy held to her in a papoose.

“Hi, honey,” Miranda smiled as she entered the office.

“Hello, Darling,” Gideon walked over and kissed the other woman, before pressing a kiss to the top of the little boy’s head, “And hello Jonas, my darling boy.”

Miranda unhooked the child from his carrier and passed him to her wife, before turning to Rip.

“Hey,” she hugged him, “I hope you two are finished whatever you were up to.”

Guilt spiked through him hating that he was lying to Miranda, but Rip gave her a smile, “Just a mission debriefing and I was offering to watch Jonas for a few hours one night next week. Let you have some time to yourself while I spend some time with my godson.”

Miranda smiled, “That sounds great. If you’re finished your debriefing, Gideon how about we have a late dinner?”

“That sounds wonderful,” Gideon smiled, “I’ll see you tomorrow, Rip.”

Watching the two women leave Rip sighed to himself, only he could be so stupid as to fall in love with his best friend’s wife.


End file.
